


Mornings

by fandomgurl77



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Chaos, Chris is an idiot, Clocks, Gen, Mornings, Waking Up, alarm, are they not???, clocks are living things, failed attempt at humour, is there such a thing as cruelty to a clock??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: Thomas wakes up one morning and wonders what a certain acquaintence's mornings are like...Turns out they're not as normal as he thinks...Rated T for a a swear or two - thought I'd be on the safe side.This one-shot was inspired by the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Rise and Shine."
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Kudos: 3





	Mornings

‘Richard’, Thomas said upon waking up one morning, ‘I’ve just had the funniest thought…’

‘What is it, love?’ Richard asked.

‘I wonder what Chris Webster’s mornings are like?’ Thomas replied.

‘They’re probably the same as anyone else’s, I imagine’, Richard said.

‘Hmm…’, Thomas said, ‘Sometimes I just wonder…’

_The silver alarm clock sounded as soon as it struck 6:30 a.m., waking the sole occupant in the bed._

_‘AAAHHH!!’ the middle-aged man shrieked as he fell out of bed onto the floor with a thud, only to stand up and see the alarm clock dancing erratically across the bedside table as it produced an ear-spitting ring._

_Bloody stupid clock!’ Chris thought upon reaching over and grabbing it only to throw it at the wall, causing it to explode into tiny pieces, ‘Sorry, but your time is up, I’ve been ticked off by your constant ringing!’_

_A few minutes later, after leaving the bathroom, Chris pulled a shirt out of the wardrobe, which ironically was the exact moment the hanger decided to snap in two!_

_‘Oh great…’ he said, ‘Now I’m going to have to get another one!’_

_He pulled his shirt on with ease, followed by his trousers, although this involved him hopping around like a madman, ending with falling down the stairs._

_‘Ouch!’ he said upon landing at the bottom before standing up, ‘Well, at least I’m ready for the day now. But first up, breakfast.’_

_He opened the door to the kitchen and pulled a bowl and spoon off the shelf above the sink before opening the cupboard and pulling a half-full box of cereal out and pouring the contents in._

_However, he soon realised that the milkman hadn’t made his deliveries yet and wouldn’t for another few hours._

_‘Damn!’ he said, ‘I’m all out of milk!’_

_Desperately thinking of a solution to this problem, he pulled a small jug of orange juice left over from the previous night out of the fridge and poured it into the bowl._

_‘There’, he said as he walked over to the table at sat down, ‘That’s more like it.’_

_Fifteen minutes later, he glanced at the clock on the wall._

**_7:30._ **

****

_‘Oh, my!’ he said, ‘I’m late!’_

_He hurried upstairs to the bathroom, not even bothering to put the bowl beside the sink as he passed it, where he brushed his teeth and had a final look in the mirror._

_‘_ I’m ready to go’ _, he thought as he combed his hair into it’s normal style before closing the door, rushing downstairs (again) and out the front door._

‘Hm, yes’, Richard said, ‘Sounds pretty ordinary to me…Thomas?’

However, Thomas had tears in his eyes.

‘What’s wrong, dear?’ Richard said, ‘You can tell me.’

‘How c-could h-he?’ Thomas sobbed, ‘T-that poor alarm clock h-had to _die_ a horrible d-death by being thrown at the w-wall!’

‘Oh, Thomas’, Richard said as he hugged him, ‘It’s ok.’

‘H-how could someone be so _cruel??’_ Thomas sobbed, ‘He **slaughtered** it for doing what comes naturally!’

‘There, there’, Richard said, ‘At least it would’ve had an instantaneous and painless demise on impact with the wall.’

‘I suppose you’re right’, Thomas sobbed, ‘At least it didn’t just have the outer casing ripped off or the face cover smashed…or even a dislocated or disfigured hand; just think of how painful any of those would be….’

‘Anyway’, Richard said, ‘You need to go and get ready for work; the train comes in half an hour.’

‘That I do’, Thomas said before getting out of bed to star the day, ‘That I do.’


End file.
